We contributed to NTP technical reports of rodent bioassays on bromodichloroacetic acid, indole-3-carbinol, green tea extract and Cimstar 3800 that were reviewed by the NTP Special Emphasis Panel in April 2014. We also participated in study design committees for over 12 chemicals that will be tested by the NTP. We published papers in the scientific literature on the biological effects chemicals that were recently tested in mice and rats by the NTP: arsenic, chromium, Gingko biloba and trimethylolpropane triacrylate. We continued to provide advice on statistical methods for evaluating alternative methods for NTP's toxicity and carcinogenicity testing. These include: 1) providing advice about the analysis of high throughput data from cell-based assays of chemicals selected by the NTP, that were generated by the NIH Chemical Genomics Center, and 2) providing advice about how to combine batteries of in vitro test results to predict in vivo results.